


Dead Man's Hand

by misura



Category: Machineries of Empire Series - Yoon Ha Lee, Nimona (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Mikodez contemplates Ballister.





	Dead Man's Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meguri_aite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meguri_aite/gifts).



> the crossover you didn't ask for but I hope you'll enjoy anyway :)
> 
> rated for Shuos being Shuos (don't worry, nobody gets killed on-screen. or even off-screen.)

Ballister's problem, Mikodez thought, was that the man simply had no sense of proportion.

To be fair, it was a problem he shared with plenty of other Nirai, Kujen probably included, except that where Kujen preferred to manipulate the machineries of empire, Ballister was more the type to get lost in contemplation of a single cog - which he would then try to perfect and protect at acceptable costs.

Case in point: "I hardly think a game where the goal is to kill as many people as possible is suitable for Thursday game night."

Zehun chuckled lightly. They'd come in last in all games played thus far, except for the one with the mice and the pumpkins, because they'd rolled a six on nearly all of their turns. (Mikodez had been slightly awed.) "I think you take this a little too seriously."

_I think you know damn well how badly Kujen wants to get his hands on your ... friend, companion or whatever it is Nimona is to you, and for some reason, you think you can protect her by suppressing or covering up her violent nature._

Of course, it also just might be possible Ballister genuinely disapproved of killing people. The Nirai hadn't all but cast him out for no reason, after all.

"We could always play it on Friday night," Nimona said.

"Friday night is pizza night," Ballister said quickly.

Zehun smiled. Mikodez knew they approved of Thursday game night, if only because it got Mikodez away from his office for a while (meaning Zehun's people could get things done without needing to worry about Mikodez taking an interest and getting in the way).

Pizza night, on the other hand, was likely to be viewed in the same way as Mikodez's 'I'm hungry and the first thing at hand was this plate of cookies, so could you bring me another two or three?' mornings, afternoons and evenings. (If he pulled an all-nighter, he preferred to switch to cakes and pies, with perhaps the occasional sweet pudding mixed in for variety's sake.)

"It's only a game, Ballister. I'm not proposing we actually go out and murder people."

_Of course not. That would be irresponsible._

"I'm aware," Ballister said, looking around for another game that hadn't yet been burnt, stomped on or torn in two by a small dinosaur.

Mikodez was almost tempted to give Kujen a few tips on how to bypass Ballister's security. It might be amusing to see how much property damage an annoyed Nimona might cause.

Somewhat less amusing were she to actually succeed in killing Kujen. Mikodez's top analysis team suggested she might, if pushed to a point where she would prioritize Kujen's demise over her own survival. (Mikodez had filed away 'killing Ballister and framing Kujen' in his 'ways to get rid of Kujen' folder, hoping he'd never need to use it. Losing all three of them in one swoop would make the universe a considerably more boring place.)

"A few games of jeng-zai to end the evening?" he proposed. A deck of cards would be easy enough to replace, and Zehun might try and get their revenge for Ballister nearly making them win a game in spite of their best efforts. "I'm afraid I have an early morning meeting tomorrow."

Zehun rolled their eyes at him. Mikodez shrugged. Sure, he could have come up with a better excuse, but he considered Ballister very nearly a friend, and it was not as if anyone was going to call him on the lie.

"Two against two?" Ballister asked. "I'll partner with - "

"Me!" Nimona said. "We can beat them, boss! And then we'll celebrate with cookies!"

Ballister frowned. "I think you should partner with Zehun. They're very skilled."

 _You have a black heart, Ballister._ Not that Mikodez disapproved - or even disagreed.

Someone with Nimona's abilities would make a superb Shuos, provided she polished the necessary skills and became better at reining in her temper. _As she is, she might kill hundreds. As she might become, she could slay thousands. Millions. She might give Jedao a run for his money._

"Why don't we take option number three?" Mikodez proposed. "Nimona can help me eat these chocolate and sesame cookies I brought."

"Cookies!" Nimona said, but Mikodez noted the way she looked at Ballister before she moved to his side of the table, less asking permission and more ... checking. Reassuring herself Ballister was all right.

No doubt about it, once Kujen started putting things in motion, this was all going to end in tears.

Mikodez decided he'd have to think of something or someone to throw at Kujen by way of a distraction before that happened. It really would be a pity to go back to spending his Thursday nights actually working.


End file.
